Super Robot Tranformerie things? Hyperforce Go! X
by Katee the Cat
Summary: We do bad summaries, so this doesn't have one. just read if you like sonic x, and SRMTHFG!, TFA
1. Preface

**Nothingness: First of all, this is a crossover of 3 totally different storys. Mskatee will tell you about the shows.**

**Mskatee: I have to do the hard work? Gosh, you make me do everything.**

**Nothingness: Oh, stop complaining!**

**Mskatee: The three shows are all shows we are addicted to. Trasnformers: Animated (TFA), Sonic X, and of course, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (SRMTHFG!). And if you don't know any of these shows, go read a science book or something utterly boring. **

**Nothingness: you..are..in...sane! but, to all of you readers out there do not listen to...it, please, please, please read our story.**

**Mskatee: You start then. HAHAHA!!!**

**Nothingness:...........fine.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chat room B opened_

_now loging in is: monkeyleader123, srrybbgun, twotailedfox100._

_monkeyleader123: _Hi.

_srrybbgun, and twotailedfox100: _hey whats up.

_monkeyleader123: _nothing much just playing my frienda at my house.

_twotailedfox100_: What are you doing srrybbgun?

_srrybbgun_: im working out with my friends right now.

_monkeyleader123:_ I do that alot.

_twotailfox100:_ Every day is a workout for me.

_srrybbgun: _ditto

_monkeyleader123:_ What do you guys do?

_srrybbgun:_ stuff.

_monkeyleader123:_ what kind of stuff?

_srrybbgun:_ stuffy stuff.

_monkeyleader123:_ stufff stuff?

_srrybbgun:_ stuff.

_twotailfox100:_ WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY???

_monkeyleader123:_ I like stuffing my face with stuff.

_srrybbgun:_ ...

_twotailfox100:_ ???

_monkeyleader123:_ Sorry, that was my friend. he got onto my computer. he had sugar.

_srrybbgun:_ I have to go play a fighting video game with my friends. bye!

_srrybbgun logs off_

_monkeyleader123:_ I HAVE TO GO TOO!

_twotailfox100:_ I have to get my friend away from a crazy girl.

_monkeyleader123_: Good luck with that. Girls hurt.

_twotailedfox100, and monkeyleader123 loged off_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mskatee: I know that chapter is short, and it's in script format but it WILL get better... I hope. **

**Nothiness: yes it will get better miss negative. **

**Mskatee: We forgot someone!**

**Nothingness: really who?**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of these mentioned shows.**

**Mskatee: HIM! Or her... or it... or machine**

**Autobots: HEY! **

**Mskatee: sorry... R&R. No Flames (some spelling error are meant to be in this fic) **

**Nothingness:thanks and bye!!**


	2. Sprx dies, exploding salad, and wazzzp

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**Fuzzy Socks: Sorry for not updating for a long time! I'm Mskatee and Destinie Nova (DN) is Nothingness123 to clarify. Also, we're letting people request to add characters and original characters for anything as long as they're from something under R. **

**DN: Under request of, um, ME, we're bringing in another series. However, you won't know it until later, but it will be used secretly. **

**Fuzzy Socks: Finally, thanks for the two reviews guys! Every review means something!**

**DN: Tell your friends about us!**

Chiro shut the laptop "What the Shuggazzom, Otto?"

"What? I DO like stuffing my face with stuffy stuffy!" Chiro's face met the palm of his hand.

Nina walked by. "I LIKE STUFFING MY FACE WITH STUFFY STUFF TOO!" She hugged Otto and ran off.

Otto blushed while Chiro laughed "She's like your own private fangirl..."

"Welll..." Otto tried to change the subject "How's you and Jinmay?"

"Off..." Chiro said with a tone that pretty much said _This happens a lot..._

Sprx walked by "NINA GET BACK HERE WITH THAT PICTURE... Oh hey kid! You're off again with Jinmay?" Chiro nodded "This is like the tenth time this week!"

Chiro looked down.

"That's great! I've been teaching you well!" Sprx ran off. Nina's screams could be heard in the distance.

Otto looked at Chiro "Who's that srrybbgun girl? Is that why you broke up with Jinmay?"

"O-of course not, Otto! I haven't even met her!" Chiro said. Truth be told, he was cyber-crushing...

Otto realized something and ran after Sprx and Nina. Sprx's screams could be heard in the distance.

"GET THE SHUGGAZOOM OFF OF HER" Otto screamed while Chiro chuckled silently. Nova walked by.

"What happened?" Nova asked Chiro.

"Let's just say Nina has a picture of someone who's yellow who was in the hands of someone red..." Nova's eyes turned red.

"SPRX-77!" Nova ran off and Sprx's cries of pain could be heard in the distance. Let's just say that Sprx isn't going to have Carly for a long, long time...

Blaze and Gibson walked by carrying medical supplies and went over to where Sprx was.

Chiro sighed. There was something about that srrybbgun that seemed so... pretty. Sure, she could be a hairy old man, but it didn't _feel _like she was one.

* * *

Tails shut down his private laptop and ran over to a screaming Sonic waving his hands in the air frantically while running. A certain pink hedgehog with a hammer was running after him with hearts surrounding her.

"GET HER AWAY!" Sonic screamed. Tails sighed, they have been dating for a week now and he still does this every time she gives him a hug.

Today was Sonics and Amy's one week anniversary and Tails was throughing a dinner party to celebrat, at his house. Knuckles was in the kitchen cooking food... to bad he didn't know how to cook. A big boom came from the kitchen. The three of them raced over there.

They walked in with Cream and Blaze the rabbits covered in salad dressing and bits and pieces of lettuce.

"I'm going to go to my emo corner." Tears were forming in the corner of Blaze the rabbit's eyes as she ran off.

"Bye bye cousin!" Cream said as Cheese came in, licking salad dressing off of her ears.

"What happened?" The three of them asked Cream. Cream pointed to Knuckles, who was also covered in salad dressing and pieces of lettuce.

"Never try to prepare a salad..." Knuckles said grumpily as Cheese went over to Knuckles and began licking salad dressing off of him.

Tails helped Cream clean off "Next time I'm leaving Cream in charge..."

* * *

Sari shut down her laptop that her father made for her. She looked at Bumblebee with a controller in her hand.

"Ready to go down?" Sari asked grinning at him before groaning. Her leg was propped up on a pillow in a splint after a fight that occured a few days ago.

*FlashBack*

_Sari was called for her first fight since her recovery... apparently some guy named "Wasp" was roaming the city early in the morning and it was Sari's turn to go on partrol to find him with Bee. They found him but..._

_Bumblebee was freaking out. "Bumblebee, I know you're still scarred and all, but a little help might be nice!" Sari said as she ducked another electric sting from the crazy purple-optic mech. _

_"Wazzzzp likezzzzzz thizzzzzz yellow-fem-bot..." Wasp said. Sari turned wide eyed and the next electric shock she tripped over a stray rock and fell to the ground._

_"EXCUSE ME?" Bumblebee was out of shock and attack Wasp with all he got... "DON'T TOUCH HER SON OF A GLITCH!"_

_Wasp slunk away to see Bumblebot later, for now, he had to get away..._

*End Flashback*

Bumblebee looked at her, worried "Are you okay, Sari?" Bee asked her. She nodded.

He was giving her all the help she could ever imagine. He even asked if she needed help taking a shower! (Which meant that Optimus had to explain something about personal organic space when Sari freaked out as he followed her into the bathroom by sticking his head in there.) It was nice. But she couldn't get the cyber boy she met off her mind...

No, not that twotailedfox dude. He seemed kind of young to her. But the other one...

"Sari? Sari? ANSWER ME?" Bumblebee was shaking her.

"Huh? Sorry, spacing out..." Sari said. She picked up the controller and started the game.

* * *

**monkeyleader123 signed on**

**srrybbgun signed on**

**twotailedfox100 signed on**

**srrybbgun: Hey guys whats up?**

**twotailedfox100: nothin you**

**monkeyleader123: other than a monster pig pile, nothin**

**srrybbgun: ?**

**twotailedfox100: ?.? wtf**

**monkeyleader123: dont ask **

**srrybbgun: wasnt planning too**

**twotailedfox100: holy... wth is that girl doing to my best friend? brb**

**srrybbgun: O_O**

**monkeyleader123: might b a bad time but srry u single?**

**srrybbgun: not really...**

**srrybbgun: kinda...**

**srrybbgun: its complicated!**

**monkeyleader123: how...**

**srrybbgun: you have to meet him...**

**monkeyleader123: oh... hes gay?**

**srrybbgun: NO. there's just a big difference between us...**

**monkeyleader123: oh... so hes gay? **

**srrybbgun: *facepalm* No, a big yellow difference**

**monkeyleader123: his favorite color is yellow but he's gay?**

**srrybbgun: oh yeah sure hes gay... BUT HE LIKES GIRLS**

**monkeyleader123: so he's bi... ohhhh... **

**twotailedfox100: _ **

**srrybbgun: ... dont ask tails**

**twotailedfox100: _ YOU KNOW MY NAME?**

**monkeyleader123: ...youre name is tails?**

**twotailedfox100: no... its my screen name on... **

**twotailedfox100: world of warcraft**

**srrybbgun: Oh cool! mine is ithinkyourlying**

**twotailedfox100: Oh cool we should meet up one time!**

**monkeyleader123: *facepalm* **

**srrybbgun: ;) **

**Girth signed on**

**Girth: I like tacos!**

**twotailedfox100: ... okay...**

**Girth: DO YOU GUYS LIKE VIDEO GAMES? **

**srrybbgun: yeah...**

**monkeyleader123: totally**

**twotailedfox100: Love them!**

**Girth: Im dancin on the keyboard 1jiorhaoighaopidvhag uoh0FSDV BU9NFJAHASGHJGLWAHBGK,HBGAlnLKHGAHB **

**srrybbgun: ... okay ... **

**monkeyleader123: hes creepy**

**twotailedfox100: . My brain hurts**

**Girth: DO YOU GUYS WANNA PLAY A VIDEO GAME? **

**srrybbgun: alright...**

**twotailedfox100: OK**

**monkeyleader123: sure**

**Girth: oh no the wicked witch of the wes-**

**Girth: So you guys like video games?**

**srrybbgun: Wow Girth has just become sane. **

**monkeyleader123: yea- **

Chiro started to type in before everything went to darkness.


	3. Introducing Part I

**Disclaimer: We only own the orignal characters, who are:**

**Sonic: Destinie**

**SRMTHFG!: Mistery, Blaze, Nina & Mia, Star "Stacy", Icy, "Ian" ("I'M NOT BLITZWING"), and Nightmare**

**TFA: Liz, Marissa, and Michelle**

Chiro's face met cold ground. He sat up just to be met with complete and utter darkness.

He pinched himself. Was he dreaming?

"TAILS WHAT JUST HAPPENING TAILS TAILS WHERE ARE YOU?" A high-pitched voice cried in the darkness. Another girl's voice could be heard responding.

"Oh, so your name IS Tails."

"IT'S MY WORLD OF WARCRAFT NAME." Wait, what? He must have been dreaming, but he could never imagine that high pitched girl's voice.

"Twotailedfox100? Srrybbgun?" Chiro cried out. Some shuffling noises were heard as three people went over to him.

"I'm scared..." Cream said hiding her face in her ears.

"Monkeyleader123?" The girl said "Wow... guess that Girth kid is another Decepticon."

"Decepticon?" The three others said.

"I thought he was Mandarin..." Chiro said quietly to himself.

"Kid, I can hear ya. Where are you?" Sprx's voice could be heard. "OH NO I'M BLIND AGAIN!"

A very loud smacking noice came from the same direction. "Sprx will you shut up you aren't blind!"

"Thank Shuggazoom! I thought that Mandarin attacked us again... although hearing Brainstrain stupid isn't that bad..."

"I HEARD THAT." Gibson's voice said next to Sprx's and two loud smacking nosies were heard.

"What is it, Smack-Sprx-Day?" This earned him another round of smacks.

"This is fun!" Otto and Nina said while smacking him.

"Sari? Sari? ARE YOU BEING SMACKED BY WASP?" Bumblebee's frantic voice cried out.

"I'm okay..." Sari said. Chiro looked upset, so THIS was the guy who liked her.

Sonic could be heard screaming "HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL I'M BLIND!" Sprx looked at the direction of the voice.

"Welcome to the club!" The monkey's turned on their helmet lights, revealing what everybody was.

Chiro looked at Sari, she was extremely cute in his opinion. "Wow... you aren't a hairy old man like Otto warned me."

"WHAT?"

"Never mind." Chiro said, then looked at Bumblebee wide eyed.

"W-who's that?" Chiro asked Sari.

"He's ..." Sari started to say but was interrupted by Star.

"Chiro thinks you're gay!" Bumblebee looked at Star, who was currently in human mode.

"I can read minds, dumbaft."

Chiro looked at Star "... no comment..."

Sari got a good look at the rest of the monkey team who were smacking Sprx.

"So... that's why your monkeyleader123. You're in charge of a bunch of chimps." Bumblebee said.

"THE CORRECT TERM IS MONKEYS, CHIMPS DON'T HAVE TAILS!" Gibson screamed. Blaze sighed.

"We're talking to a bunch of Super Robots... and a dog..."

"Hey! I am not a dog!" Tails said. "I'm a fox!"

"Cream is the dog..." Rouge said appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Knuckles looked at Rouge "Sorry about the cake incident..."

"It's okay, I'm just getting all of the icing OUT OF MY WINGS." Rouge said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Whoa what just happened?" Bulkhead said.

"Bulky!" Sari and Bumblebee said together. Unfortunely, "Bulky" was about to step on Nightmare.

"WTF?" Nightmare screamed and scrambled over to Mia who was next to Nina.

Meanwhile, Sonic was looking for Amy.

"Amy? Amy?" Sonic said.

"YOU LIKE ME!" Amy came out of nowhere and glomped him.

"Thank heavens you're okay... NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

"This is our aniverserry hug, deal with it!" Amy said hugging him tighter as he sighed...

Marissa, Prowl, Optimus, Liz, Jazz, Michelle, Shadow, Destinie, Antauri, Icy-

"I'M NOT BLITZWING!"

- and Mistery were all there also, looking for their friends. Each one was gaping at the other species, except for Icy who when introducing himself would scream at the other person that he wasn't Blitzwing. This made many of the animals upset.

Chiro noticed a giant red button in the corner of his eyes. As Sari, ontop of Bumblebee's shoulders, also watched, Chiro felt a pang of jealously ring through him. Sure, he liked Jinmay- but how long would that last?

Otto also noticed the red button and wanted to push it.

"Look guys a red button!" Otto pointed out. Everybody's heads turned to Otto pointing at the button.

"Dibs on pushing it!" Everybody watched Otto run over there...

... and watched him get smashed to bits by the giant hammer.

**DN: Whoaaaaaaaaaa, they're purple!**

**Fuzzy Socks: ... **


End file.
